How it all started
by xInfernoX
Summary: It starts a couple of years before the first Ice Age movie and it continue through it, but has a different end. It's about how Soto met Diego and formed his own crew. Describes Soto and Diego's feelings, thoughts and... relationship. SotoxDiego


**Hey there! I'm new here and this is my first story. For starters, I'm 15 and I live in Romania. I have to say now, sorry for my bad English. I promise I'll try to fix it as I'm writing new chapters and stories.**

 **Bout the story. I felt the need to write about how it all began, since in the Ice Age movie we don't get any details about what was before: how Diego got into Soto's pack ( since we know he was initially in another pack ) and the most important, HOW THEY MET. So It will be like an Ice Age 1 remake, it will start 15 years before the movie and for the first 4-5 chapters, I will only write about Soto and Diego's relationship, which is looming as they spend time togheter. Soto gets to be like a father for the little cub ( Diego is only 7 when they meet ) and, gradually, they get to love each other, love that later makes them fall in love with each other ( #perversity :D ). Yeah, so that's the main idea. And after that, the story follows the movie, with some small changes and additions from me. BUT, the ending takes a sudden turn ( there will be a powerful emotional impact #SPOILER ).**

 **So, I hope you'll like it, I definetly like it :) and... hope you'll enjoy.**

 **PS: Send me PMs or reviews about mistakes or ideas, because I want to improve my writing.**

 ** _HOW IT ALL STARTED_**

 **Chapter I**

The orange fured Saber was hardly advancing through the white cold layer of snow that littered on the ground. The wind was strongly blowing, throwing rivers of snowflakes into the tiger's eyes and, beside the evening, making it hard for him to see anything.

" What fools! " he suddenly exclaimed. " But why…?" he asked himself, after that he laughed. " Look how I got… I'm talking to myself now…" he spat disgusted.

It was true. Since he left his pack, the saber didn't have anyone to talk to but himself. His mind was full of thoughts, each of them coming and then going away, expelled. Why didn't they heed him? Why didn't they praise him? When he was the strongest, the fastest and the smartest of those of an age with him… It's because _that_ thing? He couldn't understand then and he couldn't now.

" But who needs them? " he asked himself again. " They… " he suddenly stopped because of a…something…orange that was staying in his path. It was looking just like a small orange ball, but, somehow, puffier. Not having any idea of what it could be, the saber easily touched it with the tip of his paw.

When he did this, the puffy orange ball jumped in the air as if it was burned. It landed on the ground standing on its feet and ran quickly toward some bushes, hiding there. " What the… " the tiger didn't find his wards. He remained astonished for a few seconds, after that he slowly walked up to the bushes, being prudent. He touched the bushes and he heard a snarl coming from inside. " Show yourself! " the saber ordered. Right then, the same orange-thing jumped on him, making him to falter. The Saber quickly turned around and pinned his guest down.

" Get your paws off of me! " the puffy orange-thing screamed angry with a squeaky voice.

" What…? " the saber mumbled astonished, while he was looking at the little tiger cub in front of him, struggling under the weight of his paws.

Their hazel-green eyes met and they stared at each other for a little while, like they both were looking into a mirror, despite the fact that the cub was around 7 years old. A strange thought passed on Soto's mind… It was a sick thought… But it made him feel good thinking he could do such a thing… Soto shook his head, chasing that thought away.

" What's your name, kid? " Soto gently asked the little cub, still looking in his eyes, charmed.

" Diego… " the answer came from a little mouth of a little tiger that was looking blankly at the saber above him. "Wh...Yours?"

" Soto. " the older tiger's answer came simply.

They stared one at another again, after that the little cub moaned in pain, because of Soto's paws that were still keeping him on the ground. As if waking up from a dream, Soto got off of Diego, turning around and beginning to walk slowly. But he didn't get too far, when he felt something rubbing his right paw. He looked behind and saw that Diego was the one who was doing this. Soto slightly pushed him awry and continued his way.

"Hey!" he could hear from behind him. He turned back once again. " Just… leave me alone, kid… " he said sadly.

He didn't want to do that. He didn't feel that… Even if he didn't stop walking, something else made him to. It was that feeling… The feeling that he was haunted and he thought Diego was haunted bt it too… He was feeling abandoned… Standing so, Soto turned his head back, staring at the little cub that was looking pleadingly at him and threw him a meaningful look. Diego jumped happily and ran up to him, rubbing his soft fur on Soto's rough one and smiling. Soto returned him his smile and began walking through the snow again.

They didn't talk one to another since they've met. They both were very silent. But Soto's mind was flooded by thoughts as he was occasionally throwing a look at Diego. He was feeling responsable for the little cub. _And maybe I am..._ he thought. _I mean, I was the one who let him come with me..._

When the night finally came over the mountain's peaks and after hours of walking through the cold white snow, Soto started looking for a covered place where he and Diego could shelter from the storm that was outside. Maybe he could find a cave… But he didn't, so he laid down behind a tree that could give him even less protection. The little cub came and sat near him, instantly falling asleep, but still shivering from the cold.

Seeing this, Soto didn't know how to react. He wasn't made for this. What was he supposed to do for Diego? He wasn't made to be…a mother… _But…_ he thought. _Maybe I could be…a father…_ He grabbed the little cub with his paw and pulled him to his chest - he's seen the other females in his pack doing this with their cubs. Than, he huddled around Diego, touching his fur with his and warming him up. That was a strange feeling. Especially for a male… But, somehow, he liked it.

His mind was once again flooded by thoughts. But they all were just coming and going away, as before. Only one thought got stuck in his head. Was it sick to do such a thing? Was it sick to even think of such a thing? For Soto, it didn't seem like that. He saw the way Diego looked at him. He saw, through his eyes, what he he looking like someone who could take care of him? Was he looking like a _father_ for him? _Ugh…_ Soto sighed. It was hard for him to think about that.

And anyway, what was the cub's story? Why was he by himself in the forest, almost covered in snow? Didn't he have any parents? _Maybe… Maybe they abandoned him…_ Soto thought. _But why?_ That was the right question. Why would Diego's parents leave him alone? Why didn't they want him? _Maybe we have the same fate…_. But that was just a thought. It's gone away, just like the others. All this thinking… It was bothering him. He sighed quietly and rested his head on the little cub he was holding in his lap. Then, it was quiet. He fell asleep.


End file.
